


Sonic

by marginalia



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Zombiepocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-20
Updated: 2007-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: for the zombiepocalypse weekend





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the zombiepocalypse weekend

When it began, Sarah Jane chose not to panic. Zombies were nothing new to her, after all, and ones that spread the virus through staggering about and biting people were an improvement, really. At the very least, they were vastly more obvious than those who devoured brains through video games or highly sugared sodas, and they could be dispatched with the careful application of a cricket bat.

She knew better than to trust the government to deal with it in any sort of successful manner, however, and when Mr Smith alerted her to the Prime Minister's open message to the Doctor, she was far from surprised. The magic words ("I'm a friend of the Doctor") gave her entrance to 10 Downing Street, and no sooner had the aide left the room than she was outlining her plan.

"There's no way to contact him?" Harriet asked, twisting her hands around the handle of her own bat.

"We don't need him. We know what he'd do. He'd find the conveniently close headquarters of the brains, pardon the expression, behind the invasion. He'd talk a lot, and then he'd do something tricky with his screwdriver." Sarah Jane flicked open her lipstick -- "Why he couldn't give me a screwdriver too, I've no idea" -- and took Harriet's hand, pulling her towards the door. "We're not going to talk, so it's going to go much faster for us."


End file.
